Many appliances, such as, for example, gas cooktops, have couplings for connecting to external fluid supplies. In the case of a household gas cooktop, a coupling is provided for connecting to a gas supply line in the house. Often, a gas regulator is connected to the coupling by a threaded connection. While some couplings are rigidly fixed to a chassis of the appliance, other couplings are preferably attached to the chassis in a way that allows some movement of the coupling relative to the chassis.
During installation of the appliance, it is necessary to attach the external fluid supply to the coupling. In the case of a threaded connection, the installer must be careful not to over torque, and therefore damage, the coupling and/or the appliance. This is particularly important in appliances where the coupling is attached to the chassis and a way that allows movement of the coupling relative to the chassis. In these cases, the coupling is not supported by the chassis during connection.
Some gas cooktops, for example, have a gas distribution manifold that distributes gas to a number of burners. The manifold is connected to a pipe that is, in turn, attached to the coupling. In some cooktops, it is desirable for the gas delivery system (the manifold, pipe and coupling) to float relative to the chassis of the cooktop so that precise alignment of the gas delivery system relative to the burners and the visible upper surface of the cooktop is simplified.
These floating gas delivery systems present a particular problem to installers because since they move relative to the chassis of the appliance, torque applied when the external gas supply (or regulator) is attached is transmitted through the coupling and the pipe to the gas distribution manifold. This can result in damage to the pipe and/or the gas distribution manifold.